marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Vol 1 324
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Mark Gruenwald | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = Mark McKenna | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | President1_1 = Gerard Calabrese | Quotation = I could never... confess. There was no one to turn to all these years, knowing how it would go... where the long, slow fall into the dark would take me... what it would cost me. But I had no choice. He broke me. He broke me from the very beginning. | Speaker = Iron Man | StoryTitle1 = So Far to Fall | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Writer1_2 = Dan Abnett | Penciler1_1 = James Calafiore | Penciler1_2 = Mark Bright | Inker1_1 = Peter Palmiotti | Inker1_2 = Steve Moncuse | Inker1_3 = Sergio Cariello | Inker1_4 = Sam de la Rosa | Colourist1_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer1_1 = Phil Felix | Editor1_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Category:Mantis (Earth-616)/Mentions * Category:Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-6311)/Mentions Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** Category:Gustav Brandt (Earth-616)/Mentions ** Other Characters: * * * Category:Priests of Pama (Earth-616)/Mentions * * Force Works ** ** ** * * * * * Avengers ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ****** ** * Items: * * * * and * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Stark's Arctic bunker, Marianne Rodgers watches Iron Man repair the damaged Machinesmith. At the Wasp's home, the Avengers recover from Iron Man's attack, while the recently arrived Masque tries to convince them Stark is no longer the man they knew. Century teleports in with the Black Widow and Moonraker, and they inform the Avengers that Moonraker is actually Libra, Mantis' father, and that Kang and Mantis are trying to tear the Avengers apart. They contact Force Works, who are busy trying to disarm a temporal bomb Stark hid beneath their base, and tell them Stark has murdered Amanda Chaney, Force's Works publicist, for seeing too much. Marianne attempts to talk to Stark in his Arctic bunker, and he tells her despairingly that "he broke me from the very beginning" just before Century teleports Crystal, Vision, and Moonraker to just outside the base. The bunker transforms into a giant tank, and as the heroes futilely battle it, Marianne telepathically contacts them, and informs them that the evil within Tony is not innate, but that it had its claws in him for years. Century teleports the heroes back to the Wasp's home, but Moonraker doesn't make it, intercepted mid-transport by Kang. He finds himself in Immortus' time citadel, to be tortured and taunted by Mantis and Kang. | Notes = Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Printed Circuits. Letters are published from Gregory Varesco, Delmo Walters, Shawn Evans, and Olav Beemer. * This issue contains a Statement of Ownership, Management, and Circulation. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References